Живопись
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C ---- thumb|[[Адриан ван Остаде. Мастерская художника. 1663. Картинная галерея. Дрезден]] Жи́вопись — вид изобразительного искусства, связанный с передачей зрительных образов посредством нанесения красок на жёсткую или гибкую поверхность. Существует пять видов живописи: станковая, монументальная, декоративная, театрально-декоративная, миниатюрнаяВладимирская А., Владимирский П. Искусство для простых смертных. М.: Вильямс, 2006.. К станковой живописи относят произведения, существующие независимо от места создания. В основном это картины, созданные на мольберте (то есть на станке) художника. В станковой живописи преобладают работы, выполненные масляными красками, но могут использоваться и другие красители (темпера, акриловые краски и т. д.). Картины пишутся в основном на холсте, натянутом на раму или наклеенном на картон. В прошлом широко применялись деревянные доски, могут использоваться любые плоские материалы. Монументальная живопись выполняется непосредственно на стенах и потолках зданий и других сооружений. В прошлом преобладала живопись водными красками по сырой штукатурке (фреска). В Италии до начала XVI века по высохшей «чистой фреске» практиковалась прописка деталей темперой. Техника «чистой фрески» требует особого мастерства от художника, поэтому применялись и другие технологии, например, не такая устойчивая живопись по сухой штукатурке — секко, позднее росписи выполнялись мало подходящими для монументальной живописи масляными красками. Цветные изображения на бумаге (акварель, гуашь, пастель и др.) формально (например, по месту в коллекции) относят к графике, но эти произведения часто рассматриваются и как живописные. Все другие способы цветного изображения относятся к графике, в том числе и изображения, созданные с помощью компьютерных технологий. Наиболее распространены произведения живописи, выполненные на плоских или почти плоских поверхностях, таких как натянутый на подрамник холст, дерево, полотно, обработанные поверхности стен и т. д. Существует также узкая трактовка термина живопись как работ, выполненных масляными красками на холсте, картоне, оргалите и других подобных материалах. Этимология и семантика Русское слово живопись указывает на реализм этого искусства в эпоху барокко, когда в России начали писать картины в западном стиле, преимущественно масляными красками. В иконописи употребляется глагол «писа́ть», так же как в греческом языке. В то же время «живописать» может быть понято как энергичная, своеобразная манера писать, то есть и как своего рода письменность. В связи живописи с письменностью семиотики видят и определённую манеру создавать знаки. История живописи развивается и блуждает именно в этих двух смыслах: в изобразительности, реалистичности и — знаковости: от иконы (образ) к абстракции. thumb|right|[[Мона Лиза (Ritratto di Monna Lisa del Giocondo), Леонардо да Винчи]] thumb|right|[[Чёрный квадрат. Казимир Малевич 1915, ГТГ]] С точки зрения техники создания изображения живопись принципиально отличается от графики. В первом приближении живопись - это работа с жидкими материалами (красители, замешанные на различных связующих), а графика - использование сухих материалов (графита, угля, сангины, мела). Однако существует и более принципиальное различие. Графика в чистом виде использует белизну (цвет) фона для создания тональных градаций. Чем гуще слой красящего вещества, тем темнее данный участок картины или рисунка. Работа над рисунком ведется в направлении постепенного насыщения тона, использование белил не допускается.Напротив, в живописи белила составляют основу изобразительной техники, краска накладывается корпусно, плотно перекрывая фон, цвет которого не имеет значения. Живописец работает слоями краски, многократно проходя одни и те же участки картины, высветляя или утемняя их. По этой классификации в разряд графики попадает не только карандаш, сангина и уголь, но и акварель. С другой стороны пастель и гуашь оказываются чисто живописными техниками. Техники живописи * живопись маслом Долгое время считалось, что история живописи маслом ведет свой отсчет с XV века, а её родоначальником был нидерландский художник Ян ван Эйк. Джорджо Вазари, автор «Жизнеописаний наиболее знаменитых живописцев, ваятелей и зодчих» назвал ван Эйка изобретателем масляной живописи, позднее это утверждение повторил Карел ван Мандер. Благодаря искусствоведу И. Мериме мнение о ван Эйке, как о первооткрывателе живописи маслом, распространилось в специальной литературе. Однако неизвестно ни одного свидетельства современников художника, что именно он был изобретателем нового метода. Художники и Северной и Южной Европы работали масляными красками задолго до ван Эйка . Масляная краска получается в результате соединения красящего пигмента с льняным маслом. В качестве разбавителя используется пинен, уайт-спирит и другие растворители масел. Для ускорения высыхания применяют разбавительные лаки (например, пихтовый). Красочный слой в зависимости от толщины может сохнуть от двух-трех дней до нескольких месяцев. При этом окончательная полимеризация молекул затягивается на десятки лет. Масляная живопись требует использования специального грунта. Обычно он состоит из двух частей — нижних двух клеевых слоев (рыбий клей, желатин), предотвращающих проникновение масла в холст или дерево и последующее гниение и трех-пяти верхних слоев — для улучшения адгезии, то есть соединения краски с грунтом, в состав которых обычно входит клей, мел, глицерин. Для работы с масляной краской используют щетинные, колонковые и синтетические кисти, а также другие инструменты — мастихины, шпатели. После высыхания масляной краски картина может быть покрыта покрывным лаком (например, фисташковым, акриловым). Это делается как для защиты красочного слоя, так и для равномерности отражающего блеска её поверхности. * темпера; * эмаль; * гуашь (поскольку в качестве основного материала художник использует бумагу, характерную для графических видов изобразительного искусства — классифицируется и как графика; об этом говорит и применение последней для создания монохромных произведений); * пастель (к этой технике справедливо замечание аналогичное тому, что высказано относительно предшествующей); * тушь (и в данном случае, как и в двух предыдущих — нельзя однозначно отнести к графике; на Востоке, например, каллиграфия, по большей части использующая этот материал, традиционно считается живописью, как, впрочем, и академическая китайская живопись использовала по преимуществу именно тушь — ахроматическая гамма); * живопись по штукатурке: фреска и а секко; * граттаж; * гризайль; * карнация; * лессировка; * пуантилизм; * сграффито; * сфумато; * клеевая живопись; * восковая живопись: энкаустика, восковая темпера и холодный способ (восковые краски на скипидаре); * живопись керамическими красками; * живопись силикатными красками; * акварельная живопись (техника акварели различна, некоторые приёмы ближе к живописи, некоторые — к графике; поэтому неслучайно в тезаурусе присутствует такой оборот: «рисовать акварелью»); * сухая кисть; * акрил; * смешанная техника. Техники живописи практически неисчерпаемы. Всё, что оставляет какой-либо след на чём-то, строго говоря, является живописью: живопись создаётся природой, временем и человеком. Это уже отметил Леонардо да Винчи. Традиционные техники живописи: энкаустика, темперная (с яйцом), настенная (известковая), клеевая и других типов. С XV века становится популярной живопись масляными красками; в XX веке появляются синтетические краски со связующим веществом из полимеров (акрилик, винилик и др.). Краски могут приготовляться из натуральных и искусственных пигментов. гуашь, акварель, китайскую тушь и полурисовальную технику — пастель — также относят к живописи. Живопись может быть исполнена на любой основе: на камне, штукатурке, на холсте, шёлке, на бумаге, на коже (в том числе на теле животного или человека — татуировки), на металле, на асфальте, бетоне, стекле, керамике и т. д., и т. п. Задачи живописи как вида искусства Живопись встречается и соседствует с пластическими искусствами, в том числе с архитектурой, скульптурой; она может участвовать в формировании искусственной и природной среды. Живопись, как и другие изобразительные искусства, иллюзорна: она — это имитация трёхмерного пространства в плоскости, достигаемая посредством линейной и цветовой перспективы. Но её визуальный и к тому же цветовой аспект (глаз воспринимает в одно мгновение практически бесконечную информацию) обуславливает исключительное место живописи среди всех изобразительных искусств. В то же время, развитие искусства, изобразительных методов и средств выразительности, давно вывело за пределы понимания основных своих задач — «воспроизведение реальности». Ещё Плотин говорит: «Не копировать природу, а учиться у неё»; и этим принципом руководствуются многие художники на протяжении многих веков. Поэтому задачи живописи подразумевают не только такую организацию пространства на плоскости, которая руководствуется и ограничивается воссозданием на ней трёхмерной среды, мало того, отдельные методы уже давно воспринимаются как «тупиковые» на пути развития искусства (в контексте понимания и переосмысления адекватности восприятия). Плоскость, как и цвет, имеет самостоятельную целостность и ценность, вместе они диктуют свои условия в синтезе форм и на плоскости как таковой, — и во взаимодействии с трёхмерно-временны́м пространством. Художник уже не может удовлетвориться набором иллюзорных приёмов («иллюзионизмом»), он следует потребностям нового понимания красоты, отказавшись от неактуальных методов самовыражения и воздействия на зрителя, ищет новых же форм таковых, диалектически возвращается к лучшему из отвергнутого, и таким образом приходит к пониманию и реализации новых же ценностей. Такое понимание методов и технических, выразительных задач искусства культивировали в числе других теоретиков и мастеров В. А. Фаворский и о. Павел Флоренский, а впоследствии — самостоятельно развивал сам В. А. Фаворский. Разумеется, это не единственный «верный» путь развития современного искусства и живописи, тем не менее, многие положения такого ви́дения весьма убедительны и продуктивны. Относительно ошибочности строгого исключения живописи из пластических искусств даже теория «ортодоксального» искусствоведения также уже давно сделала переоценку. Вот что сказано не в каком-нибудь замысловатом концептуальном исследовании, а в «Популярной художественной энциклопедии»: «Искусства пластические делятся, в свою очередь, на изобразительные и неизобразительные. К первым относятся живопись, скульптура, графика, монументальное искусство… К неизобразительным — относятся архитектура, декоративно-прикладное искусство и художественное конструирование… Границы между изобразительными и неизобразительными искусствами не абсолютны…» «Функции» живописи Как и другие виды искусства, живопись может выполнять познавательную, эстетическую, религиозную, идеологическую, философскую, социально-воспитательную или документальную функции. Однако основное и первостепенное выразительное и содержательное значение в живописи имеет цвет, который сам по себе является носителем идеи (в том числе и в силу психологических факторов воздействия и восприятия). Это весьма убедительно разъясняет и показывает, например, теория И. Иттена. Неслучайно существует такое понятие как «литературность», когда живопись, по той или иной причине, не обладая достаточными пластическими и выразительными качествами, привлекает в свой арсенал чисто повествовательную, «литературную» составляющую. Тем не менее, эволюционируя вместе с человеком и со всем миром, живопись приобрела и новое истолкование, и новое понимание задач. Так, изначально обладая явными признаками самостоятельных пластических характеристик (неслучайно одним из основных параметров, отделяющих живописную технику от графических, является мазок, предоставляющий большой диапазон именно пластических возможностей — в наибольшей степени, конечно, самому распространённому виду — масляной живописи, но и, конечно же, — многим новым её видам и техникам, подразумевающим синтез форм). Представление о путях и задачах живописи, как и все средства, и способы самовыражения, искусствознание и творческая среда — испытали на себе явное влияние развития общего познавательного процесса, но закономерно и сами они повлияли на него, коснувшись многих сторон мировоззрения и деятельности человека. thumb |300 px|Картина больного [[Шизофрения|шизофренией человека]] Переосмысление функций живописи, как, впрочем, и всего творчества, прошло через отрицание целесообразности её как таковой («Только осознав, что это совершенно бессмысленно, можно начать творить» — говорит Р.-М. Рильке); — через осознание того, что «это глубинный иррациональный процесс» — в таком мнении сходятся не только тот же Р.-М. Рильке и правильно воспринятый, хорошо понятый им П. Клее, но и многие художники и философы; причём подготовило новое понимание искусства и его задач само их развитие: невозможно было уместить всю полноту быстротечной жизни, технических и технологических, наконец — общественных и нравственных преобразований — в прокрустово ложе идеологических и академических догм и штампов, жречески изолирующих искусство от самого развития жизни, сводящих именно к «хорошо понятным и давно известным» функциям сам этот глубинный творческий процесс. Особняком стоит живопись, создаваемая людьми, в разной степени неадекватно воспринимающими окружающую действительность, в произведениях которых не наблюдается попыток сблизиться с реалистическим её отображением. В ряде случаев такие полотна создаются лицами с отклонениями психики от общепринятой нормы и, даже, пациентами медицинских учреждений. Жанры живописи Портрет Портрет — изображение человека либо группы людей, существующих или существовавших в реальной действительности."На портрете изображается внешний облик (а через него и внутренний мир) конкретного, реального, существовавшего в прошлом или существующего в настоящем человека"Портрет в изобразительном искусстве. Е. Я. Басин Кругосвет. Границы жанра портрета очень подвижны, и часто собственно портрет может сочетаться в одном произведении с элементами других жанровЛ. С. Зингер. Портрет // БСЭ Портрет Словарь по искусству и архитектуре. * Исторический портрет — изображает какого-либо деятеля прошлого и создаваемый по воспоминаниям или воображению мастера. * Посмертный (ретроспективный) портрет — сделан после смерти изображённых людей по их прижизненным изображениям или даже полностью сочинённый. * Портрет-картина — портретируемый представлен в смысловой и сюжетной взаимосвязи с окружающими его миром вещей, природой, архитектурными мотивами и другими людьми. ** Портрет-прогулка — изображение гуляющего человека на фоне природы возникло в Англии в XVIII веке и стало популярным в эпоху сентиментализма * Портрет-тип — собирательный образ, структурно близкий портрету. * Костюмированный портрет — человек представлен в виде аллегорического, мифологического, исторического, театрального или литературного персонажа. * Автопортрет — принято выделять в отдельный поджанр. * Религиозный портрет (донаторский или ктиторский) — древняя форма портрета, когда человек, сделавший пожертвование, изображался на картине (например, рядом с Мадонной) или на одной из створок алтаря (часто коленопреклонённым). По характеру изображенияЕвангулова О. С., Карев А. А. Портретная живопись в России второй половины XVIII века. М., 1994. С.27: * Парадный портрет — как правило, предполагает показ человека в полный рост. ** Полупарадный — обладает той же концепцией, что и парадный портрет, но имеет обычно поясной или поколенный срез и достаточно развитые аксессуары. * Камерный портрет — используется поясное, погрудное, оплечное изображение. Фигура зачастую даётся на нейтральном фоне. ** Интимный портрет — является редкой разновидностью камерного с нейтральным фоном. Выражает доверительные отношения между художником и портретируемой особой. ** Малоформатный и миниатюрный портреты, выполненные акварелью и тушью. File:Dostoevsky 1872.jpg|Василий Перов. Портрет Достоевского, 1872 File:Rogers,Woodes.jpg|Уильям Хогарт, Портрет Вудса Роджерса и его семьи File:Edgar Germain Hilaire Degas 054.jpg|Эдгар Дега, Портрет гувернантки с ребёнком File:Cezanne-self-softhat.jpg|Сезанн, Автопортрет File:Nathaniel Sichel Orientalische Schönheit 1900.jpg|Натаниэль Зихель, 1900 Пейзаж Пейза́ж — жанр живописи, в котором основным предметом изображения является первозданная, либо в той или иной степени преображённая человеком природа. Существовал с древности, но утратил своё значение в Средневековье и вновь появился в эпоху Ренессанса, постепенно став одним из важнейших живописных жанров. File:Jean-François Millet (II) - Spring - WGA15693.jpg|Жан-Франсуа Милле, Весна File:Konstantin Kryzhitsky Doroga 1899.jpg|Константин Крыжицкий Дорога, 1899 File:Moucheron A wooded landscape.jpg|Фредерик де Мушерон, Лесной ландшафт, 1660-е года File:AlbertBierstadt-Yosemite Valley 1866.jpg|Альберт Бирштадт Долина Йосемити, 1866 File:A Meadow in the Mountains - Le Mas de Saint-Paul.jpg|Ван Гог, Луг в горах Марина Марина — жанр изобразительного искусства, изображающий морской вид , а также сцену морского сражения или иные события, происходящие на море. Является разновидностью пейзажа. В качестве самостоятельного вида пейзажной живописи марина выделилась в начале XVII века в Голландии. File:Eugène Delacroix - The Sea from the Heights of Dieppe - WGA06218.jpg|Эжен Делакруа, Море с высот Дьепа, 1852, Лувр File:Brooklyn Museum - Sunset at Sea - Thomas Moran - overall.jpg|Томас Моран, Закат на море, 1906, Бруклинский музей File:Turner, The Battle of Trafalgar (1822).jpg|Уильям Тёрнер, Трафальгарская битва, 1822 File:Tkachenko BrigMerkury.jpg|Михаил Ткаченко, Бой брига «Меркурий» с турецкими кораблями 14 мая 1829 года, 1907 File:Нападение японцев на Порт-Артур.jpg|Нападение японцев на Порт-Артур, начало 20 века Историческая живопись Истори́ческая жи́вопись — жанр живописи, берущий своё начало в эпоху Ренессанса и включающий в себя произведения не только на сюжеты реальных событий, но также мифологические, библейские и евангельские картины. Изображает важные для отдельного народа или всего человечества события прошлого. File:Cornelis de Vos - Alexander and Diogenes.jpg|Корнелис де Вос, Александр и Диоген File:Domenico Beccafumi - The Continence of Scipio Africanus - WGA01544.jpg|Доменико Беккафуми, Воздержание Сципиона Африканского, около 1525 File:Tarakanova.jpg|Константин Флавицкий, княжна Тараканова, 1864 File:Bronnikov gimnpifagoreizev.jpg|Фёдор Бронников, Пифагорейцы празднуют восход солнца, 1869 File:Cortejo del bautizo del príncipe Juan.jpg|Франциско Прадилья, Крещение принца Хуана, сына Фердинанда и Изабеллы, 1910 Батальная живопись Бата́льная живопись — жанр изобразительного искусства, посвящённый темам войны и военной жизни. Главное место в батальном жанре занимают сцены сухопутных, морских сражений и военных походов. Художник стремится запечатлеть особо важный или характерный момент битвы, показать героику войны, а часто и раскрыть исторический смысл военных событий. File:1838 François-Édouard Picot - The Siege of Calais.jpg|Франсуа Эдуар Пико, Осада Кале, 1838 File:Krell_Battle_of_Orsha_(detail)_13.jpg|Неизвестный художник, сражение под Оршей File:Walka o sztandar turecki.jpg|Юзеф Брандт, Битва под турецким флагом, 1905 File:Boro2.jpg|Фрагмент Бородинской панорамы File:Abensberg.jpg|Жан-Батист Дебре, Наполеон выступает перед баварскими войсками в Абенсберге 20 апреля 1809 года Натюрморт Натюрморт — изображение неодушевлённых предметов в изобразительном искусстве. Зародился в 15 — 16 веках, но как самостоятельный жанр оформился только в 17 веке в творчестве голландских и фламандских художников. С тех пор является важным жанром в живописи, в том числе и в творчестве русских художников. File:Willem Claesz. Heda 002.jpg|Виллем Клас Хеда, Натюрморт, 1637 File:David Teniers d. J. 006.jpg|Давид Тенирс Младший, Натюрморт, 1645-50 File:John Constable 004.jpg|Джон Консте́бл, Цветы в стеклянной вазе, 1814 File:Paul Cezanne Un coin de table.jpg|Сезанн, Угол стола, 1895-1900 File:Waliszewski_Cubist_still_life.jpg|Зыгмунт Валишевский, Натюрморт, 1915 Жанровая живопись Жанровая живопись является частью бытового жанра в изобразительном искусстве. Бытовые сцены с древности были предметом живописи, однако как отдельный жанр жанровая живопись сложилась лишь в средневековье, получив особенно сильное развитие в эпоху социальных перемен Нового времени. File:Bernardo Strozzi - The Cook - WGA21913.jpg|Бернардо Строцци, Кухарка, 1625 File:Gabriel Metsu 003.jpg|Габриель Метсю, продавец птиц, 1662 File:Jan Steen 022 colour version 01.jpg|Ян Стен, 1665 File:Rudolf Epp - Strickendes Mädchen.jpg|Рудольф Эпп, Девушка за вязанием Архитектурная живопись Живопись, главной темой которой был не природный, а архитектурный ландшафт. Включает в себя не только изображение архитектурных сооружений, но и изображение интерьеров. File:Hans Vredeman de Vries - Architectural Landscape - WGA25387.jpg|Ганс Вредеман де Врис «Architectural Landscape» 16 век. Эрмитаж File:Nomé, François (Desiderio. Monsù) - Explosão de una Catedral.jpg|Франсуа де Номе Explosão de una Catedral File:Daguerre, Louis - The Effect of Fog and Snow Seen through a Ruined Gothic Colonnade - 1826.jpg|Луи Дагер Туман и снег, видимые сквозь разрушенную готическую колоннаду, 1826 File:Adolph Wegelin Schloss Augustusburg Musikzimmer.jpg|Адольф Вегелин, 1845 File:Vincent Van Gogh 0012.jpg|Ван Гог Entrance Hall of Saint-Paul Hospital, 1889 Религиозная живопись Анималистическая живопись Анималистическая живопись — это живопись, главным сюжетом для которой является изображение животных. Фурри-арт это изображение антропоморфных животных. File:Songhamaenghodo.jpg|Ким Хон До Тигр под сосной File:Paulus Potter 001.jpg|Паулюс Поттер, 1649 File:George Stubbs - Sleeping Leopard - Google Art Project.jpg|Джордж Стаббс Спящий леопард, 1777 File:Floating feather.jpg|Мельхиор де Хондекутер, около 1680 Рейксмюзеум File:Franz Marc 013.jpg|Франц Марк, 1912 Декоративная живопись Монументальная живопись — это часть монументального искусства, живопись на зданиях и сооружениях. Театрально-декорационная живопись — это декорации и эскизы костюмов для театральных спектаклей и кинофильмов; наброски отдельных мизансцен . Декоративная роспись — орнаментальные и сюжетные композиции, создаваемые средствами живописи на различных частях архитектурных сооружений, а также на изделиях декоративно-прикладного искусства . File:France Toulouse Capitole illustres plafond 072007.jpg|Тулузская ратуша, потолок File:Aali Qapu 2.JPG|Али Капи, дворец в Исфахане, Иран File:Boscoreale fresco woman kithara.jpg|Вилла в Боскореале, фреска File:Wandgemälde Wintersteinstr 20 (Charl) Phoenix Gert Neuhaus 1989.jpg| , роспись на здании в Шарлоттенбурге File:Melandsø frieze 2.jpg| , фрагмент История живописи * Пещерная живопись; Петроглифы * Искусство Древнего Египта; * Крито-микенская культура; * Вазопись Древней Греции; * Иконопись; * Живопись эпохи Возрождения (Ренессанс): Тициан, Леонардо да Винчи и др.; * Реформаторы: Дюрер, Босх, Рембрандт и др.; * Живопись XVIII века: направление — Живопись барокко: Караваджо, Классицизм: Пуссен (основатель Французского классицизма), Рубенс; Сентиментализм и др; * Живопись XIX века: направления —Романтизм, Реализм: Гойя, барбизонцы; направления — Импрессионизм: Сезанн, Сёра; Постимпрессионизм: Ван Гог, Гоген, Тулуз-Лотрек; модерн, символизм: Эдвард Мунк; примитивизм и др.; * Живопись XX века * Соцреализм; * Авангардизм: направления — модернизм, экспрессионизм, абстракционизм, фовизм: Матисс; кубизм, футуризм, супрематизм, сюрреализм, фантастический реализм, виженари арт, поп-арт, граффити и др. См. также Примечания Литература * * Лактионов А., Виннер А. Заметки о технике живописи // Художник. 1961, № 3. С.38-42. * Яковлев Б. Цвет в живописи // Художник. 1961, № 3. С.27-31. * * * * * г. Ссылки * Государственная Третьяковская галерея. * Российская Академия Художеств * Современная и мировая живопись. * Русская живопись 19-20 веков. * Крупнейший музей живописи в сети. Справочники * Mark Harden’s Artchive — большой архив-справочник о художниках (на английском). * Справочник по русской живописи * Единый художественный рейтинг мастеров изобразительного искусства Российской империи, Советского Союза, Российской Федерации и республик бывшего СССР (XVIII—XXI вв.) * Категория:Искусство